


Don't Hesitate

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, MTMTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you hesitating?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote in the middle of the night. It was too good of an idea to let slip by. :'D
> 
> I thought of changing this from Ratchet x Drift to Perceptor x Drift but then again, the original idea was Dratchet so... Dratchet it is.

“Come on, Ratch. We’re allowed a few hours of shore leave while the ship gets refueled. Are you really going to spend the whole time confined here, within four walls?” Drift questioned after the medic had said he had no plans on leaving the ship.

“And what would I do out there? Go and see around?” Ratchet shot back, not lifting his gaze from the data pad he was reading. He really had no plans on leaving the medbay. Not when he had some inventory to do and since First Aid and Ambulon had been out the medbay ever since the _Lost Light_ landed, there was nobody else to list all the supplies they’d need.

“For example! Please. I want to go and see around”, the younger mech insisted, drumming his fingers against the desk the medic was sitting at.

“Stop that. It makes you look like you’re nervous”, Ratchet pointed out the annoying drumming which stopped immediately, “Besides, what keeps you from going by yourself?” he asked, finally tearing his optics from the pad to look up at the other mech.

“It isn’t as much fun to go alone”, was the simple, yet expected, answer.

Grunting, Ratchet tossed the pad onto the table and got up. “Fine. I’ll give you company”, he huffed, “But if I hear a single word of complain, you’re on your own”, he added, though not really meaning it when it came to Drift. He liked the kid very much. Almost too much...

“All right. Whatever you say”, the smaller mech said, holding his palms up and rolling his optics, allowing a smile betray him. He couldn’t take the threats targeted at him Ratchet made seriously anymore. He knew the medic was too kind for that.

With that, the two mechs left the ship to see what this small section of the planet had to offer. Once outside, both of them transformed and zoomed out with Drift leading the way.

\----

They drove for a while until Drift slowed down and pinged Ratchet.

_::There’s a forest nearby::_

_::Might as well go check it out if you want to::_ the ambulance replied.

They changed the direction towards the alien forest and chatted about this and that while driving.

The forest was an organic kind; tall trees – much, _much_ taller than the two mechs –, plants of different sizes and colors (mainly various shades of blue and green that glowed when touched) and a river flowing through the forest.

Drift gawked at the sight in awe while the larger mech merely shrugged. He wasn’t that fond of organics but he had to admit it looked pretty. And he’d deal with anything to see that excited expression on the younger mech’s face.

“So... What did you have in mind? Other than sight-seeing?” the medic asked as he examined a leaf of a fern, the leaf glowing between his fingers.

Drift hummed in thought briefly before poking the other mech to the shoulder.

“Tag! You’re it!” he shouted, grinning, and took off, disappearing to the forest.

The red and white mech was baffled and it took him a moment to register what just happened. Once getting his thoughts straight, he ran after the younger mech.

“That son of a–” he muttered under his breath.

\----

Drift had hid behind a large tree and was now catching his vents. This planet had a weird atmosphere; it made venting slightly harder than normal. He peered around the trunk to see if Ratchet was near. The roar of his vents drowned the sound of approaching footsteps and when he felt the familiar field brushing against his behind his back, it was too late.

Ratchet caught the smaller mech into a tight hug, kissing the crook of his neck, smiling and chuckling at the light giggles. The medic’s embrace tightened, a trembling sigh escaping his vents. The white mech picked up the sudden change in Ratchet’s field.

“Why are you hesitating?” he asked, his voice soft.

“I’m not–” the older mech began but was interrupted by the other mech.

“But you are. Why?”

Ratchet remained silent for a solid minute before giving in. “I can’t afford losing you”, he replied, burying his face into the back of Drift’s neck.

The swordsmech unwound the embrace enough to turn around and look at Ratchet. “Why would you lose me?” he wondered, lifting both his hands to cup the red and white mech’s face that was worn down by time and millennia of worry.

“I... I’m afraid you don’t have the same feelings I have towards you”, Ratchet blurted out, not filtering his words much – he just had to say them. Had to! Otherwise the younger mech wouldn’t had understood his message, however much it embarrassed him to confess it.

Drift stared at him with those wide, shining blue optics of his, completely silent. Damn, silence was never good. Especially in a situation like this.

“Don’t worry, Ratchet”, he finally said, smiling, gesturing the other to look back at him, “I do have feelings for you. Always have had – and will have.”

With that been said, Drift closed the gap between them and sealed their lips into the softest, the gentlest and the most affectionate of kisses Ratchet had ever experienced. It took him a few seconds to return the kiss and when he did, he thanked all the nonexistent creatures of greater might as the white mech wrapped his arms around the medic’s neck and deepened the kiss.

The world around them faded away as Drift flicked his tongue against Ratchet’s lower lip, testing the waters. When there was a shy, wet glide against his tongue, the swordsmech slowly made his move, sliding his tongue along Ratchet’s, encouraging him to do the same.

A sigh huffed through Drift’s vents and as they were starting to explore each other more properly, the younger mech’s comm link pinged, shattering the promising atmosphere.

 _::We’re almost done refueling. Return to the ship at once::_ Ultra Magnus’ deep voice commanded.

“Acknowledged”, the smaller mech replied back and the comm link was shut.

“They’re expecting us back”, he said, apology clear in his voice.

Ratchet nodded at that and turned to transform into his alt mode but felt something grasp his hand. He looked down and saw Drift’s fingers entwined with his.

“If you don’t mind”, the younger mech said, tilting his head slightly, though his finials exaggerating the movement.

The larger mech smiled back and started walking, his hand in Drift’s. What a sight it’d be for the rest of the crew when they got back to the ship.


End file.
